Hatty Bellcrest
Hatty Bellcrest or Incognita is a hero character in Villainy and Virtue, created and portrayed by Arla. Biography Hatty had an alright childhood; raised in the Capital by her hardworking parents, she witnessed the differences between rich and poor up close. An ever growing thirst for justice and balance in the world pushed her into journalism in the hopes of making a difference, when she quickly found herself with more than enough cases to handle (which caused her to investigate cases privately at her time off work). She quickly climbed the career ladder with her looks, wits and eye for tomorrow’s news, but got transferred to Heartania when a case she reported went horribly wrong. As admirable (and boring) as it might sound, Hatty’s life now revolves around her work and helping out people in need. Though she was recently ‘promoted’ to become a news anchor she still carries out her former tasks as a reporter with no intentions of giving up her part-time hobby: going undercover to help people solve everyday mysteries (aka poking her nose in other peoples’ business). She has, up until now, told the people showing up on her doorstep looking for their loved ones to trust the police after consoling them as best she could. But after the recent events, Heartania’s reduced police force being buried in work and the sudden gain of her new (dis)ability, she has decided to pull every string she can find to get to the bottom of her (possibly) biggest scoop yet. Appearance Hatty has long locks of red soft hair and a charming smile to match. She’s 5’9’’ tall and prefers to wear plain classic women’s shirts and a pair of high quality trousers to match. She always wears her lucky bracelet, one of the few distinguishable traits that sticks with her Personality Hatty is pretty tough and ambitious. When she gets on a case there is no force that can stop her from bringing the truth into the light; despite this slightly ruthless and sometimes insensitive side of her she cares for the people around her and those who come to her for help. Abilities Shapeshifter – human Technically the same ability as Blackbird but Hatty uses it quite differently; being able to shape her body similarly to other human beings and change defining traits like skin, hair and eye colour, it’s very useful for cases where she have to go undercover/can’t afford to be recognized. She can also shapeshift into other people from pictures, but only if the picture is sufficient enough; i.e. needs a detailed picture of the whole body. The process is somewhat painful and can take all from a couple of seconds to half an hour, depending how drastic the transformation is. Uncontrolled Reflexes Hatty’s body reacts before her consciousness is even aware of incoming objects/possible threats that could harm her, be it by ducking out of the way or quickly evading and striking back. This would be very handy in a hand-to-hand fight if she actually knew any martial arts, but now it mostly causes embarrassing situations whenever her body thinks it’s in danger. Whenever Hatty isn’t seated in front of a camera, out of harm’s way, she constantly tries to suppress this ability. Paraphernalia Relationships Due to the demanding working hours and Hatty's part-time job, she doesn't meet a lot of other people. The only time she is off work would be late at night, usually when people are peacefully resting in their homes or wandering about the streets. Trivia * Has what seems like a birthmark of a heart on her right hand, but she avoids answering any questions when asked about it. Other Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Arla Category:American